User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/The Divine Ten-Before the War
Welcome to my second blog post! I think I will be able to post either Thursdays or Fridays. Today, I shall tell the details of the Divine Ten. This post will cover how Kulyuk's batch is related to the events before the wars of the gods, and even some of the events in the game. This is a part of a four part series. First, let's begin with the Divine Ten. In the game, it is revealed the Divine Ten are composed of 1. Sealed god Lucius 2. Creator Maxwell 3. Cardes the Malevolent 4. Divine Emperor Zevalhua 5. Beast god Afla Dilith 6. Fabled Emperor Kulyuk 7. Holy Emperor Karna Masta 8. Eternal goddess Felice And tw other gods, whose names are not specified, because no one knows of their location. Let's go way back to when Karna Masta began plotting against humanity, shall we? This is where Kulyuk's batch comes in. Kulyuk Kulyuk (seven star) is actually proven to be one of the highest ranking gods in the Divine Ten. He is regarded as wiser than his fellow peers, because he judged all creatures as equal (very important). Very influential, he was able to rule efficiently, until the Holy Emperor summoned him, before the war began. This was the last heard of him. Had Kulyuk (omni evolution) not been summoned, he may have changed the tide of the war against the gods. The Disciples of Kulyuk-Each disciple clashed with one of the four Fallen gods. First, the water disciple, Averus. Averus advocated Kulyuk's methods and ideals, which led to many to dislike her. When Kulyuk was summoned to Karna Masta and did not return, Averus tried to unravel the mystery. However, this almost led to her exile by a disciple of Zevalhua (possibly Mare). Averus was able to see through the trap, and outsmarted her opponent. With that, she headed to face Karna Masta by herself. She believed she would never see her master again, and pointed her weapon towards Zevalhua, surpassing her powers, but it is unclear if she won or not. Second, the earth disciple, Belardo. Kulyuk reached out to Belardo, because it was rejected since it could see painful memories of anyone who walked near its vicinity. When Kulyuk was summoned to the Holy Emperor and did not return, Belhem (Belardo still, one of those units who keeps changing its name) returned to the Great Tree (Altri) and wept. This would not last long, because Afla Dilith had ordered the extermination of all of the sacred beasts. Bestalg (seven star form) and Afla Dilith would soon clash in battle, with Afla Dilith gaining the upper hand, but Bestalg releasing a massive amount of power when the Beast god insulted the life of Bestalg's closest friend. Before the sacred beast died, it promised that Afla Dilith would be defeated by a powerful human (the summoner once you reach Aldahlia). Third, the automaton thunder type, Reddrag. Reddrag was first found in Lizeria, unable to speak and not very functional as a robot, leading to people to get its parts for other things. However, Kulyuk was able to see its hidden potential and save it before it was salvaged to parts. (Six star form) Once Dolgrag heard the news that Kulyuk had been betrayed and executed by the Holy Emperor, Dolgrag and its master (discussed later) went to confirm it. However, it was soon found out that this was expected, and they were lured into a trap. (seven star form) Voldoga found out once it go to where the disciple ran to, she was being attacked by Maxwell. Voldoga tried to save its master by intervening and fighting Creator Maxwell by itself, but ended up being blown to bits. It is at this point, that Maxwell used Voldoga's parts for a new weapon (most likely Juggernaut, in the Mistral stage). Fourth, the light type disciple,' Layla'. She was at first taken aback by Kulyuk's ideas of accepting everything as equal, but soon began to accept them. Once Kulyuk was summoned by the Holy Emperor and was executed, Layla refused to believe it and started heading to the Holy Emperor by herself, but with Dolgrag following behind. It is at this point, someone else began to watch their moves and planned to eliminate them. Arriving at where Karna Masta was, Layla was ambushed by Creator Maxwell. Voldoga intervened and saved her. Layla noticed however, that Cardes the Malevolent was watching the entire situation rather closely. She became filled with rage when Cardes muttered something to her, and struck him with all his might. No one knows what happened to her afterwards. And last, the dark type disciple, Zeal. Zeal distanced himself from other people, but was enthusiastic when the opportunity presented itself to serve Kulyuk. Zeal avoided the battlefield as much as possible, but wielded a double edged spear. When Lucius's power in Grand Gaia grew stronger, he conducted a secret mission to gather information on the Holy Emperor. Coincidentally, once he found information about Karna Masta, Kulyuk disappeared. Zeal continued to work in silence. Possibly, this could be to shield fellow comrades from confidential information. He would eventually be ambushed by one of Lucius's disciples and both of them would be transported to Ishgria when a gate opened (the disciple could probably be Melord). Sealed god Lucius Lucius is Karna Masta's right hand man (or woman? I've heard that Lucius is a woman. Idk who cares). When Ark and his fellow companions were about to defeat Karna Masta with the help of the Oracle Maiden, Lucius was the one to seal Karna Masta and the Oracle Maiden away in a secret place, guaranteeing the life of the Maiden in exchange for Ark's servitude. Lucius is able to manipulate the gates. He (or she whatever) is that person is anime who "maintains the balance," aka makes unecessary drama. During the beginning part of the story, Lucius is on your side, guiding you and teleporting you to each new map. Once you get to Aldahlia and Bariura, however, Lucius sees the balance tipping in the favor of humanity, because the Summoner has gotten much stronger. He plans on stopping you. And yes, the Four Fallen gods were good guys. Lucius had you eliminate them so that no one else could stand against him. Well that's it for now! Next week, I will cover the Guardians of Meirith. Category:Blog posts